WADA RAHA- A promise can change everything
by Rosekiller97
Summary: My second Dareya, that's all I could say :)
1. Chapter 1

**Wada Raha**- _A promise can change everything._

~Prologue~

She sat in front of the mirror and looked at her image. She wore a red and crème _lehenga _according to the custom and laid a _pallu_ on her head. Beautiful _Maang tika_, broad necklace, big _Jhumpkas_, hand filled _Chruis_, stunning _Kangans_, shimmering _Payal _decorated her from tip to toe and made her look astonishingly beautiful! Dark _Mehendi _with a hidden 'D' occupied her hands and feet, emphasized her beauty. All she needed was a touch of S_indhoor_ on her forehead and she was a '_Suhagan_- Dream of every woman'. She looked at her and faked a smile to herself. She took a deep breath and looked at her _Mehendi_. She could see the word 'D' in it and wondered what it meant? Was it her love or her destiny?

"Shreya…" He whispered.

She looked into the mirror and found him standing, just behind her. A rush of pure happiness appeared on her face and slowly turned into a smile. "Daya Sir…." She mumbled as tears filled in her eyes.

Daya smiled at her reflection. "Bohut…. Bohut pyaari lag rahi hon.."

She smiled sadly at his image and led a deep breath. Daya looked at her eyes which symbolized tremendous pain, a pain which killed her every moment, a pain which would remain within her till her last breath, a pain which was unforgiveable. It was a pain which he had given her. Daya unable to stand her beam looked down immediately and cursed him in his mind. _How could he do that to her?_ It was too late, too late for anything to change, just too late, he thought and felt like slapping himself unto death. A tear slowly slipped down those regretting eyes and he led a gloomy sigh to control him.

Shreya watched his every movement and felt a storm in her heart. With his tear the dam in her heart also broke. She didn't want to cry and clenched her fist harder but all in vain. Tears poured down her pretty face and she slowly broke into tears.

"Shreya please…" Daya mumbled as his voice choked. He placed a hand on her shoulder to support her but that made her weaker. She now cried miserably and clutched his hand hard which was on her shoulder. Daya took a deep breath and fought back his tears. "Shreya…. I…. I am sorry Shreya." He said as it was the only thing he could say.

Shreya didn't know what to do or say or how to react. She stood up and turned to hug him tight. She rested her head on his chest and cried as this was her first and her last hug. Daya wanted to hold her tight but controlled his hand and clenched his fists. He could feel her, her heart and her heart beat. Surprisingly he sensed that all of them belonged to him, just him. He tilted his head in distress and looked up to seek mercy. A girl, no, _her_ girl cried in his arms and he had no idea what to do. He pursed his lips so as to control his tears but his heart pushed down tears from his shameful eyes.

"Shreya…." He gulped and moved her from his chest. He held her arms so that she doesn't collapse and looked deep into her eyes which were already filled with tears. He made her sit down on the tool and he bent down on his knees. He placed a hand on her cheek which led a shiver down her spine. It was the first and sadly once again, his last touch. Daya rubbed her tears hesitantly and took her hands into his.

"I am really sorry Shreya par mein kya karun? Maine wada kiya hai Shreya, aur mein apna wada tor nahi sakta.." He stopped to look at her. She sat blankly without even moving her eye lids. Her gaze saddened Daya and he whispered, "Shreya…."

She didn't reply and kept staring at the wall. She sat as though her soul had died and only thing left was her body. "Shreya…. Tum kuch bolti kyun nahi?" Daya said holding her hands tight. "Please Shreya, kuch bolo, jo bhi tumhara man kare. Chahe toh thappar hi maar do….."

An unexpected slap slammed on his cheek. "Kyun kiya aisa aapne sir?" She raged suddenly holding his collar. Daya knew he deserved that slap so he preferred to keep quiet. "Sir…." She continued, "Aapko pata hai mein aapse…. Aapse kitna pyaar karti hun?"

"Mujhe, pata hai Shreya…" Daya said releasing her hands slowly from his collar. "Mein bhi tumse bohut….. pyaar karta hun."

"Toh aap papa ko kyun, kyun nahi bolte?" She cried.

Daya had no answer to it.

"Mein aapke bagair nahi jee sakti Sir. Agar maine sache dil se kisiko chaha hai toh who sirf aap hai, sirf aapke saath har sapne dekha hai toh mein _kisi aur se shaadi kaise kar sakti hun_?"

Daya still had no idea what to reply.

She looked at the wall and cried, "Sir, mein kaise us insaan ke saath ji paungi sir? Shaadi ho gayi toh who mujhe chuega bhi zarur…. (Daya clenched his fists and breathed heavily) Mein kaise?" She turned to Daya, "Mein kaise? Nahi sir, nahi….. Mein nahi seh paaungi who sab. Mein who hak sirf aapko de sakti hun sir, sirf aapko…"

At that moment Daya thought only one thing. He wanted to grab her, hug her and make her his, just his. "Shreya…." He had just begun when she interrupted.

"Sir….." She looked deep into his eyes. "Agar aap ab bhi mujhe bolenge ki '_Bhaag Chalo Shreya'_ toh mein aapki saath chali jaaungi…" And she broke into tears.

Daya looked at her as she cried. He felt like, like was she really that mad for him? It was his biggest mistake throughout his life. How dare he did that to her? She loved him that much that without a second thought she agreed to leave with him not even paying head to her parents, her family and a thousand guests outside? He looked into her eyes which just demanded a single nod. He took a tough decision. He didn't know if it was right or not. He had to choose between his duty and heart. His mind told him 'no' but fighting hard with his outer emotions he raised his hand. "Bhaa…"

"Baraat aa gayi hai" Someone interrupted with a knock and Daya words stopped in his mouth. Shreya looked at him desperately but he had lost it now. He had nothing now. He was a coward he thought and accepted it. "Chalo Shreya…." He said fighting back his tears. "Baarat aa gayi hai…"

Daya raised his hand and stood up on the floor. Shreya broke into tears again. "Sir…." She said controlling her tears. "Agar ek wade ke liye aap apne pyaar ko kubaan kar sakte hai toh thik haik hai." She stood up and wiped her tears. "Mein bhi usi ek wade ke liye apne pyaar kurbaan karti hun." She placed her hand on his.

Daya was not brave enough to look into her eyes after it. He turned to the door and moved. She moved with him. Daya walked through the decorated corridor. Flash of light, aroma of flowers and tinkles on her anklets made his every step difficult. Shreya had already died the moment she promised to sacrifice her love. Now she just walked like a motionless body and her dry red eyes showed she had nothing. They walked….. Just walked….

A/N: Honestly I have no idea when I will post the next chapter. This one idea was hitting my mind after watching the Ahmadabad series just a few days back. So just wrote this part. I hope you all would like this story. Thanks for reading :) Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you all would have noticed my every A/N starts with an apology. This time also, 'I am sorry'. I knew, I knew this would happen. I knew I won't be able to post as soon as my school reopens! No, no, it's not like I study all day. Just that I don't get time to write :/ Okay, without wasting much time, here you go:

**Special mention: **Very few people know that writer 'Dayamir' is no longer with us. I will always remember him as a crazy Daya fan, a mad Dareyan, a fabulous writer, a fun loving man and lastly, a great friend. Unfortunately, we never spoke to each other much in last three years but in the last few months of his presence we became really good friends. He loved Daya and Shreya together. I will never forget his craziness when there was a Dareya scene on TV. Dear friend, I never knew you will leave us all and go away so fast. I don't pity you because I know that you're a fighter! And this story is a tribute to you and your smile which you kept intact even in your last months. We all love you Aamir Bro and I know, that you're safe in Almighty's hand and right now reading this story with a smile. Thank you bro :) From your '_Vishi'._

**Wada Raha- ****_A promise can change everything._**

~Chapter 1~

Daya was not brave enough to look into her eyes after it. He turned to the door and moved. She moved with him. Daya walked through the decorated corridor. Flash of light, aroma of flowers and tinkles on her anklets made his every step difficult. Shreya had already died the moment she promised to sacrifice her love. Now she just walked like a motionless body and her dry red eyes showed she had nothing. They walked….. Just walked….

**A Week Earlier: CID bureau.**

"Shreya ka phone kyun nahi lag raha?" He sighed staring at his phone. The trickling sweat on his forehead, at that early hour of the morning, clearly signified that he was tensed, very tensed.

Everything was just the same. The same CID officers coming on time, having fun, a phone interrupting the atmosphere and back to duty but what wasn't the same anymore was a man's heart. That man's heart who assumed his life to be perfect; _until_ _she walked by one day._

'She'- She, whose presence never bothered that man but her absence, did. 'Daya sir' never did ring a bell but 'Daya sir, mein khatre mein hun', did. When he stared at her nothing special he ever felt but when others stared at her, jealously ran through his nerves. Something had happened but what was it, he never knew. He never did ask questions about this strange feeling, just kept it a secret. A secret which included: stealing glances, reading the silly messages and smiling unnecessarily. He was lost, but not yet ready to admit.

"Yeh larki bhi na? Phone kyun nahi uthati hai yeh?" He kept mumbling till he heard the door open. He turned and found ACP and Abhijeet rushing into the bureau. He quickly took his phone and pushed it into his pocket. "Good morning Sir." He said warmly.

ACP gave a formal nod and moved to sit on his seat. Daya looked at Abhijeet with a question look and Abhijeet shook his head in despair. He moved softly to Abhijeet and whispered, "Hua kya hai boss?"

"Aur kya ho sakta hai?" Abhijeet whispered back, "DCP sir…..!"

"Oh!" Daya said making a rough estimate of what must have happened. "Toh, Sir ko kuch kaha hai?" He said.

"Pata nahi yaar…. Subah se mood kharab hai…." Abhijeet said.

Daya related his situation with that of ACP's. "Mood toh mera bhi…." He mumbled till he realized what he was about to say. Abhijeet turned to him instantly. He was about to say something when ACP sir stood up and rushed out of the bureau. Both of them stared at him as he walked out.

"Lagta hai mamla bohut garam hai boss!" Daya said trying to change the topic, 'trying', yes.

"Hmm… lagta toh yahi hai, par kya keh rahe the tum? Mood kharab hai?" Abhijeet asked.

Daya gulped as his 'trying' really didn't work. "Nahi yaar…. Nahi toh!" He said assembling the files into the drawer. Abhijeet stared at him weirdly for a few seconds and Daya had to answer that abnormal stare. He lifted his head and said. "Okay, haan yaar! Pareshaan hun thora sa…"

"Kyun?" Abhijeet asked.

Daya dropped the files he was holding and looked at Abhijeet. "Aisehi…." He said and moved to the other side of the bureau.

"Aisehi?" Abhijeet said. "Kya baat hai, aaj-kal baatein chipane bhi lage ho?"

"Arey nahi yaar, aisi baat nahi hai….. Kuch khaas baat nahi hai!"

Abhijeet looked at Daya and gave a convincing smile as though he was totally satisfied. Daya smiled back and sat at his desktop. Abhijeet looked at Daya narrow-eyed and walking to the other side of the bureau he said suddenly. "Arey Shreya? Tum?"

Daya, with a sudden rush of happiness, joy, relief, passion; jumped on the floor. His thirsty eyes scanned the bureau desperately for 'her presence' till he saw Abhijeet laughing at one corner. Daya glared at him, assembled his files and sat down to work.

"Toh yeh baat hai?" Abhijeet laughed.

"It's not funny Abhijeet!" Daya said angrily, "Shreya kal se gayab hai!"

"Achhhaaaa? Toh aapko Shreya ki chinta ho rahi hai?"

"Haan, obviously! Who hamari colleague hai! Chinta toh hogi hi!" Daya said justifying himself.

Abhijeet smirked at his unnecessary explanation."Haan haan, colleague toh who hamari bhi hai…. (Daya looked up from his file) Par hume toh itni chinta nahi ho rahi. Toh aapko kyun?"

"Aa…Ba…. Hoti hai! Hoti hai chinta! Sabko honi chahiye!" Daya managed to say.

"Haan…. Par sabko? Kuch zyada hi broad minded nahi ho rahe ho?"

Daya snapped shut his file and said, "Matlab?"

"Matlab ki….." Abhijeet smiled harder, "Ab soch lo Tarika kahin gayi ho, toh chinta mujhe hi hogi na….. I mean who 'genuine' wali chinta. Ab mein thori na bolunga ki sab log mere jaise chinta karo? Tab toh aisa lagega na ki sab hi Tarika ke boyfriend hai? Toh phir mujhme aur sab mein kya fark reh jayega? Samjhe?"

Daya looked the other way innocently and said, "M…M….. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai!"

"Haan….. Samajh raha hun mein." Abhijeet said understandably. "Pehle stages mein aisa hi hota hai!", and folded his arms.

"Pehla stage, what pehla stage? Mujhe kya hua hai? Huh?" Daya stormed.

Abhijeet smiled politely. "Tumhe…. PYAAR ho gaya hai!"

Daya's eyes widened. He shouted, "Pyaar? Mujhe? K-K-Kisse? Huh?"

"Kisse?" Abhijeet said amazed by Daya's sense of defense. "Wahi…. Jiski chinta aapko sata rahi hai… Kya naam tha uska? Arey, naam kya tha?"

"Shreya?" He blurted till he realized what he had just said. He took his file immediately and hid himself behind it.

"Shreyaaa…..? Uh huh?"

"Dekho Abhijeet, tum mujhe disturb kar rahe ho! Mujhe kaam karne do!"

"Kamal hai! Tum aaj-kal ulta file bhi padh lete ho?" Abhijeet laughed.

Daya looked at the file he was holding and turned it upside down. He sighed and turned the pages ignorantly.

"Kya yaar Daya? Maan kyun nahi lete ki tumhe Shreya se pyaar ho gaya hai?" Abhijeet smiled dragging a chair next to Daya to sit on.

Daya kept the file down, yes, once again. "Yaar tumhari problem kya hai? Shreya meri bas achi dost hai!"

"Isiliye bhage-bhage tum Ahmedabad pahunch gaye?"

"Abhijeet, who mein Shreya ke liye nahi gaya tha. Shreya ke jagah koi bhi hota, mein jata! Ab koi kisiki madad karta hai toh uska matlab thori hi hai who usse pyaar karta hai?"

"Hmm…. Baat toh sahi hai boss! Par jab koi Devdas ban jaye…"

"Mein Devdas nahi hun!" Daya interrupted.

"Maine toh nahi kaha… tum khud keh rahe ho!"

Daya led a breath and looked at Abhijeet. "Okay, let me make it clear! Mein aur Shreya sirf dost hai, SIRF DOST!"

"Okay yaar…." Abhijeet said. "Tum dono dost ho, khush?"

Daya gave a 'YES, DEFINITELY!' look and looked back at the desktop. Abhijeet kept staring at him from the corner of his eyes. "Waise…" He began, "Shreya kahan hai mujhe pata hai!"

"kahan hai, kahan hai?" Our desperate-to-know yelled, seeing a spark in the darkness. His eyes glittered, leaving aside the whole previous conversation.

Abhijeet smiled hard as he got another chance to tease his best friend. "Aah han!" He exclaimed in joy. "Dekha, dekha Daya?"

Daya looked down embarrassed, "Ho gaya?" he said lifting his gaze. "Ab bolon kaha hai who?"

"Kyun, usne apne dost ko nahi bataya? Hum bhi toh dost hai, hume toh bata diya usne….."

Daya thought to himself, "_Oh God! Yeh Abhijeet! Agar yeh mera dost nahi hota toh…!_' "Dekho Abhijeet!" He said patiently. "Kahan hai who?"

"Shaadi mein…"

"KYA? KISKI SHAADI?"

"Shreya ki-" Abhijeet began.

Daya interrupted, "Abhijeet Mazak mat karo! Who…who shaadi kaise kar sakti hai?"

"Arey puri baat toh sunlo… Waise, kyun nahi kar sakti? Koi problem hai tumhe Daya?" Abhijeet said checking his message which he had just received from Tarika.

"Na…Nahi! Mujhe kya problem hai… Koi ….. koi problem nahi hai mujhe…." Daya said, his voice diminishing slowly.

Abhijeet wanted to laugh loudly but controlled himself, "Pyaar toh tum usse karte ho…. Mano… ya na mano.." He said and moved towards the exit, where Tarika was waiting.

"ABHIJEET? MEIN PYAAR NAHI KARTA USSE! Abhijeet—Abhi-?" Daya said to the door. "Mein…" He thought, "Mein pyaar karta hun Shreya se? Naah..! Mein nahi karta! Toh mujhe itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai? Dost hai meri! Fikar kyun nahi hogi? NAHI, nahi karta pyaar! ABHIJEET MEIN NAHI KARTAA!"

~oOo~

Daya drove through the roads of Mumbai while his heart raced like a train. All while he thought only about Shreya; bind by an unknown feeling which he had already developed for her. Every couple he passed by, he pictured him and Shreya and then with a sudden snap he used to say 'Who bas meri dost hai!' His house was just twenty minutes far from the bureau but that day it seemed like 20 hours. All he expected was just one call or at least one message on his phone from 'Shreya'.

He reached his house and went in. He walked to the dining table and poured a glass of water for him. He took few sips and checked his phone for one last time.

"Pata nahi Shreya kahan hogi? Ek phone nahi kar sakti yeh?" He said and banged the glass on the table. He had just taken a step towards the sofa when he thought, "Kya mein over react kar raha hun? Who toh bas dost hai….. Kahin (He sat down on the sofa) Sachme mujhe usse pyaar toh… Nahi-nahi (he shook his head) Pyaar? Yeh baar baar pyaar wali baat dimaag mein kyun aa rahi hai meri? Gayi hogi kahin! Kya fark padta hai?!" He said and moved to his bed room. He changed his clothes and came back to the drawing area where his eyes fell on few letters. He had kept these letters to be read later, he remembered. He took them to the table.

"Bill…credit-card… tickets.." he kept mumbling when his eyes fell on an official sealed letter. "Army se?" He said amazed. He removed the seal with a knife and took out the long white, hand-written letter. 'The hand writing', whose it was- he knew. A respect-filled smile appeared on his face and his eyes went wet as old memories slowly crept into his mind. He fell on his seat and read silently:

_"__Daya,_

_Pehle socha assistants se ek formal letter likhwakar tumhe bhej dun, par kya kabhi koi baap apne bête ko assistants ke hatho chitthi likhkar bhejta hai? (A tear rolled down his eyes). Kaise ho Daya? Ab bhi khane mein nakhre dikhate ho? Mere camp ke toh chatte badmaash the, Pradyuman ko bhi pareshaan karte ho ya nahi? Ajeeb lag raha hai ki mujhe Pradyuman ke bare mein kaise pata? Pagal! Tumhari har ek newspaper cut out sambhal ke rakha hai maine. Dekh ke bada acha lagta hai. Pehli nazar mein hi pata tha mujhe, yeh larka kuch kar dikhaega! Haan, pehli nazar. First day training aur late aye the tum! (Daya smiled as tears didn't stop now) First and last day? Right? Mere us batch se sabse ache student! Kya din the who bhi….. Ab bas yaad banker reh gaye hai._

_15 saal guzar gaye. Aaj-kal zamana itne aage nikal gaya ki apno se hi nata tut gaya. Phone toh hai, par tumhara number nahi, isiliye chithi likh raha hun. Meri beti ki shaadi hai Daya… aur mein chahta hun ki mera beta yahan, mere paas aa jaye! Tum yahan rahoge, toh is retired officer ko thori himmat mil jayegi. Jaldi aa jayo Daya, ab toh intezaar nahi kar sakta. Sab kuch envelope mein hai, address aur sab kuch…. Tum bas aa jayo._

_Major. Malhotra"_

~oOo~

The white car travelled swiftly through the roads of Ahmedabad, carrying Daya to his destination, Hotel Royal Mirage. He looked out of the car and held the letter in his hand. Fifteen years, it had been fifteen years he hadn't met Major Malhotra. All the time he smiled, just smiled. He just waited for that moment when he could actually see him. He looked at the several temples which he passed by. These roads weren't new to him, he had already travelled them but every time he had come here, he had always felt his heart beat racing.

The car stopped after one hour of journey. He looked out of the window and found a large white wall and 'Hotel Royal Mirage' embossed on it. He wanted to read the couple's name on the gate but the guards opened the large black iron gates and the car came in. He stared out of the window and all he noticed was flowers and flowers all around. People ran here and there with different items and helped each other to decorate the entrance. All his eyes looked for was Major. He also saw few more cars coming in, most probably guests. Another thing that didn't miss his notice was a truck full of modern musical equipment, amplifiers and speakers. He smiled to himself lightly. It was an Indian wedding dude, specifically North Indian wedding! No music, no wedding!

He kept staring at different people till the car stopped. He looked at the driver and then outside. "A-mm…" He had just begun when the driver interrupted, "Sir, Major Sahab ne hume sab samjha diya hai. Aapka saman kamre tak pahunch jayega…."

Daya reached his pocket and pulled out his purse when the old man spoke again, "Nahi Sir, hum yeh nahi le sakte…."

Daya looked at the old man and smiled, "Beta samajh ke rakh lijiye…." He said and the old man after, a bit of hesitation took the note.

"Bhagwan aapka bhala kare…" The man blessed and Daya smiled back. He clicked opened the door lock and stepped outside. He reached the hotel lobby, utterly confused. His eyes searched for Major but he wasn't there. Young women looked at him and smiled. He felt really embarrassed and chose to walk straight. Kids in Indian clothes ran here and there playing games. Girls had started dancing in groups, jobless old women had started their gossips, old men had started talking about politics and the country's government; all were typical of an Indian marriage! But the most common site which every marriage experienced in India was a man, a super hero to his daughter, arranging everything with love and pure affection. That man was the bride's father. He was: Major Malhotra.

Daya's heart beat stopped for a while and he stared silently from a distance of five yards. He was there, after fifteen years he was seeing him. Major Malhotra was speaking to someone, most probably the caterer. After a few words of negotiation he looked up absentmindedly till his eyes spotted someone, someone for whom he had been waiting for years. A smile curled up the old man's lips and filled his face. With his smile Daya also led a smile of relief, accompanied with tears.

"Sir…." Daya murmured and walked slowly. The old man also walked from the other side, handing the file dreamily. Surprised, they walked at a slow pace as they felt happiness run through their souls. Both couldn't stop smiling to each other. Finally, finally they were seeing each other. The last time they had seen each other was fifteen years back, at the training camp.

Daya stood in front of him and with a confused heart and mind he bent down to touch his feet when the old man pulled him up saying, "Tumhari jagah wahan nahi… yahan hai!" and took his son into his embrace. Daya couldn't control anymore and broke down into tears. He was his father, only father he had known after a miserable childhood in his orphanage. The man who actually made his realize, what father meant. His slaps and punishments were now the sweetest part of his memories. He wanted to go back to that day when they met for the first time, wished to relive those days….. Which were now unfortunately: just memories.

"Pandrah saal….. Daya se Sr. Inspector Daya." The retired officer said proudly. Daya stared at his face and smiled. "Aur yeh safar aapke bagair kabhi pura nahi hota, Sir!" He said. Major Malhotra lifted his head and placed an affectionate pat on his shoulder. He found that Daya still had tears in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Aansun pocho nahi toh ten run, ground!"

Both laughed and Daya rubbed his tears immediately. He pretended to be scared of the punishment, but more than that it was out of respect. "Aap toh bilkul nahi badle Sir…" He said.

"Arey mein toh…." Major laughed. "Ghar pe bhi aise hi baat karta hun, 'Chai laao warna lunch cancel!', 'Yeh karo nahi toh camp se nikal jaao!'" Both laughed. "Badle toh tum bhi nahi Daya!" Major said. "Aaj bhi ek bulave par bhage chale aaye! You have always made me proud Daya. Ek tum ho aur ek mera beta….. khair choro! Sab thik toh tha?"

"Haan Sir! Aapne arrangements hi itni achi ki thi!" Daya smirked.

"Haan, haan, sab samajhta hun. Makhan marne ki aadat ab bhi nahi gayi? Huh? Toh…. Ab, CID mein hi hon na?"

"Ji Sir!" Daya replied.

"Aur… sab kaise hai wahan?" Major said walking towards the hall.

Daya walked with him and said, "Haan Sir! Hum sab ek family ki tarah rehte hai! Sach kahun toh Sir, jab chota tha bohut…. Bohut bura lagata tha ki koi apna nahi hai aur Aaj, do-do Pita (Major and ACP), Abhijeet jaisa bhai pakar…. Sab sir! Sab, Freddy, Dr. Salunkhe, Tarika aur baki ke sab ko pakar aaj toh apne aap ko itna lucky manta hun ki…."

"Arey.. Lucky to hum hai bhai! Waise biwi bohut zayad khilati hai kya?"

A sudden smile came on his face as the first picture he saw was Shreya's. "Sir, maine ab tak shaadi nahi ki... Acha sir, aapki beti kahan hai?"

"PAPA!" A joyful voice spread across the field. A familiar voice it was, Daya sensed. He turned desperately to the voice; when his phone rung up and he looked down to pull his phone out from his pocket.

A/N: Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. Please point out if you wish to. Thank for all the reviews and love, Thank You!

AND: special mention,

_Guest Review: __itna awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsme chap likhne ke baad update na karne walo,iss tarah readers ko tadpane wale,tarsane wale jantaaaa maaaf nhiiiiiiiiii karegiiiiii_

Seriously Dear Guest, this one was EPIC :'D Each and every review is precious to me but this one was just :D :D Seriously, this slogan is one of my fav and never imagined myself in it. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for all the grammatical errors. Sorry for the other errors also as I haven't read it yet :P I just wanted to post! N I hope I am not too late :/

.

**Wada Raha**- _A promise can change everything._

~Chapter 2~

.

"PAPA!" A joyful voice spread across the field. A familiar voice it was, Daya thought. He turned desperately to the voice; when his phone rung up and he looked down to pull his phone out from his pocket.

Mr. Malhotra's turned to see his daughter. When did his little baby turn into an independent woman? He wandered, as she stood holding her _Lehenga_ a little high with a smile on her face.

She was looking beautiful, definitely very beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, everything was so perfect.

"Kaisi lag rahi hun?" She asked settling her clothes.

"Aap meri beti hai?" Major said seriously.

"Kya papa aap bhi?!" She smiled.

Major laughed and then with a sudden click he said, "Shreya? Who yaad hai maine apne student ke bare mein kaha tha?"

"Haan?…. Haan, Haan, yaad haai!"

"Mujhe tumhe usse milana hai…. Mein toh busy hun, uske saath hi rehna!"

Her eyes widened. She said immediately, "Mein?"

"Haan, chalo!" He said and dragged her with him.

"Paaapaaa…" She said a bit annoyed both by her large _lehenga_ and the duty which her father was trying to impose on her. "Papa mujhe nahi jana…. Please!"

Mr. Malhotra stopped to look at his daughter. "Par kyun?"

"Par papa Shaadi?!"

"Shaadi baad mein!" He interrupted. "Itne saare guest hai…. Chalo!" He said and pulled her with him. The girl constantly mumbled in her mind, '_Pata nahi kaun hai? Papa bhi na, mujhe chain ki saans nahi lene denge… Uff!'_

~oOo~

"Daya?" Mr. Malhotra called as he stood facing the other way, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Daya?" She repeated in her mind and lifted her gaze to the turning figure's face which pushed her into a pool of surprise, happiness and joy. Her lips spread unconditionally, revealing her warm smile and her heart jumped with excitement. CID officer, out of lakhs of CID officers in the country, her dad's favorite student was none other than….. DAYA?

Daya turned to look at Mr. Malhotra, "Daya, yeh meri beti hai. Inspector Shreya!" As per normal reaction, he folded his hands into a formal _Namaste_ and turned his head with a warm, friendly smile which dropped, as soon as he saw her face. 'SHREYA?' He repeated in his mind, '_No, No! SHREYA? Shreya ki shaadi? Itni larkiyon mein se Shreya hi Sir ki beti hai? _

"Daya, yeh tumhare saath hi rahegi…." Mr. Malhotra said interrupting his thoughts. "Shreya, Daya ke saath hi rehna…. Daya mein abhi aaya…" He said and with a smile he moved into the crowd leaving two people in the middle of the earth struggling to understand what was exactly happening? Shreya stared at his face trying to accept the surprise while Daya looked at everything except those two glittering eyes. An embarrassing air blew between the two.

"Sir…." She said softly, unable to control her excitement. She wanted to hug him right there but couldn't.

"Hmm…." He answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Sir, I am so, so happy Sir! I am so happy ki….."

"Ki tumhari Shaadi ho rahi hai? Kyun?" Daya interrupted.

Shreya narrowed her eyes in surprise when a naughty, little smile crept into her face. "_Daya sir ko lagta ki meri….?"_ She chuckled, thinking.

"Toh? Larka kya karta hai?" He said acting to behave normally, like he really didn't care.

Shreya bit her lips naughtily at his reaction and answered, "Software engineer hai Sir. He lives in US."

Human nature played tricks with Daya instantly. He started comparing his and the other guy's post. He made a quick calculation that he had a government job, for which people could anything in India. Wait, he was a CID officer! He was well settled, had two cars, one which he owned and the other from the department. His bank accounts had money more than enough, after all where would a bachelor spend with no bad addictions and unfortunately, no girlfriend?

Shreya noticed Daya absorbed into some deep thought. "Kya baat hai Daya sir? Koi problem hai?" She said purposely, controlling her smile. "Aapko pata hai? He's very handsome!"

Immediately Daya thought about his looks if they were up to the mark or not? To reduce his confusion, Shreya pulled out her phone and after few slides and swings she opened a selfie and placed it before Daya's face. Daya's eyes grew red with jealousy as that man was holding Shreya tight in his arms and their heads touched each other's to get into the same frame, that frame where he had always pictured him and Shreya.

Shreya stared at Daya's face; the 'Angry-Daya face' which she loved and was unable to control a blush. Daya looked up at her and she changed her expression into a serious one immediately. "Cute hai na?" Shreya added.

Daya just kept staring at her and she tried her best to gather all her smiles and prevent them from escaping. "Hmm…" He said and averted his gaze. "Toh… isiliye phone nahi utha rahi thi?" He asked.

'_Sir ne mujhe phone kiya tha?_' She thought in her mind, "Haan sir!" She said, "Actually mein thori busy thi….."

"Haan, samajh sakta hun. Waise, kab mile tum dono?"

"Hum?" She said thinking as now this question was complicated. "Hum toh…." She said thinking hard. "Waise kya fark padta hai Sir? Jab koi kisi se pyaar karta hai, tab jagah zaruri hoti hai kya?"

_'Pyaar' _Daya thought. He looked up at her and then looked down again. "Waise hume bataya nahi tumne is sabke bare mein?"

Finally, finally she could speak the truth for once. "Mein bolna toh chahti thi sir par aap the hi nahi. Isiliye maine Abhijeet sir ko bol diya tha bolne ke liye…. Par lagta hai.." She smirked, "Abhijeet sir ne bataya nahi…"

"Haan who actually….. Waise kafi dino se jaante ho ek dusre ko?"

"Haan! Bohut dino se…. I mean, humare saare choices sam hai, just everything!" She said smoothly as this was truth anyway. "Hamari to favorite colors bhi same hai. Hum dono same college mein hi the toh obviously ek dusre ko bohut ache se bhi jaante hai…. We used to rock those days. Who actually, papa ne hi yeh rishta karwaya, aur papa ki khushi mein hi hum sab ki khushi hai!"

Daya led a deep breath. He said suddenly, "'Tum' khush toh ho na?"

Those words just touched Shreya's heart. For a second she went silent and then nodded lightly. "Haan, hun…. Par kyun Sir?"

That '_kyun_' was a really difficult one, Daya thought. "Nahi…. Aisehi….. Larka tumhe aur bhi khush rakhega" He said and told himself once again, '_Dost ki Shaadi hai! There's nothing to feel sad!' _After a few smiles he dared to say again, "Tum….. Bureau mein toh aaogi na?"

"Haan Sir….. mein aaungi!" She said with some difficulty.

He smiled back. Shreya wanted to say everything as things were getting serious now.

But before Shreya could say anything a lady screamed 'Shreya beta!' Shreya turned to the direction and mumbled, "Maasi?"

Well, you may imagine an old Bollywood item-number being played. A woman in her early fifty's, believed-to-be-in-her twenty's, walked to her. Her bright yellow sari and her unnecessary sunglass made her look like an old Bollywood actress; well, not-too-hit actress I may add. Her pitiable heels looked awfully tired after carrying her heavy weight. Her makeup filled face, didn't really help her to look young. Her pink lipstick and her waving to unknown people complemented each other perfectly, as both made her look weirder. Daya stared at the lady as she walked towards them. Even after controlling a lot a smile escaped his lips when his mind reminded that he had many other things to be serious and he fell silent. Aunty-niece exchanged hugs and Shreya bent down to touch her feet. "Jeetee rahe beta!" She said with extra smiles attached to her lips. "Haye…. Kitn bari ho gayi hai!"

"Kya karun maasi? Aur koi option hi nahi tha…" Shreya smiled. Maasi laughed, unable to understand that the joke was on her. Daya shook his head as he never imagined such a weird family. He pushed his hands into his pockets and stood watching them.

"Waise Maasi, aane mein koi pareshaani toh nahi hui na?" Shreya asked.

"Nahi nahi…" She said playing with her fingers in the air. "Zyada kuch nahi….. Bas Kaamya ko thori problem ho gayi thi."

"Kyun? Kya hua tha?" Shreya asked worried.

"Arey uski…. Lipstick kharab ho gayi thi na…."

"Ohhooo…" Shreya nodded utterly irritated. Daya thought to himself that he was, no, he was actually hearing all this right after a heart attack (or heart break, he was confused); which he had just a few minutes back? He felt so stuck between the two ladies. He stared at his foot and wished he had never come here.

"Waise hamari Dulhania kahan hai?" Maasi said in her 80's style.

_'Wait, WHAT?' _Daya heard his brain shouting. He lifted his head madly to look at Shreya who was also staring at him. Unable to understand he said, "Dulhan toh…."

"Haan…" Maasi said, "Priya? Who kahan hai? Waise, aap kaun hai handsome man…" She smiled poking a finger into his chest.

"Yeh Daya hai, mera beta! AUR mera favorite student bhi." Major said walking into the scene. Daya somewhat liked that he addressed him as his son first and then favorite student but he had something much more important to hear at that moment. He stared at them as Major and Maasi hugged each other. '_Somebody please tell me the truth!_' He wanted to shout.

Major, "Kya baat hai Alka Ji? Aapki umar toh din-ba-din ghat rahi hai!"

Alka Maasi said, "Huh! Kya aap bhi Major sahab! Mere saath flirt kar rahe hai?"

Major, "Haan…." He sighed, "Ab ghar wali nahi rahi toh aadhi-gharwali se hi kaam chalana parega!" They all laughed and Daya waited patiently.

"Arey hamari Kamya kahan hai? Major said as he noticed she was missing.

"Arey haan, yeh baby kahan gayi?" Alka Maasi said like a concerned mother. "Who rahi baby!" she said pointing and all looked that way.

'_Baby?_' Daya thought and looked the other way, still confused with the 'Dulhania' thing, till something unavoidable captured his gaze. Attached with five-inch heel shoes, landed those long legs of hers from the car and increased the temperature of Ahmedabad by 5 degrees. She lowered her upper body to escape from that red car and with a splash-like movement she waved her hair from her face revealing those dark, black eyes. With a swift push she closed the door and lifted her sunglass to her head. She walked from the other side and guys dropped their things to look at her. Her curls danced with the wind and with a gentle move she tucked those safely behind her ears. Her hand moved down her neck to her dress and then to its initial position but fixed every eye on the edge of that black dress which enabled a nice view of something really pleasurable in the scorching heat of summer. Down went every gaze and awed at her narrow waist which swung with her every step. Daya looked at her and smirked to himself in disbelief that was Kamya really Maasi's daughter?

Everyone would have stared a bit longer at her dress which ended a little above her knee till she bent to touch Major's feet. Major didn't know what exactly to do so he said "Jeetee raho.." even before she reached his feet.

Daya looked at her from the corner of his eyes as situation weren't correct to stare at someone then. Kamya too looked at him and smiled. He just wanted someone to say the brides name for once.

"Kaisi ho beta?" Major sahab said.

"Mein thik hun mausa ji…!" She said and Daya tilted his head. "Waise Priya Di kahan hai?" Kamya said.

'I love you Kamya!' Daya wanted to shout. He turned impatiently to Shreya when he heard Major saying, "Apne kamre mein hi hogi. Baith ke make up kar rahi hogi! Apne maasi pe jo gayi hai!"

"Kya aap bhi Malhotra Ji!" Maasi laughed. "Waise meethe mein kya kya hai?"

"Kya aap bhi Alka Ji, kabhi aapke bagair maine meetha khaya, ya phir socha bhi hai? Chaliye, caterer kabse intezaar kar raha hai!" Mr. Malhotra said and led her to the caterer.

Daya was now having exactly the same feeling which Shreya was having a few minutes ago. 'Shreya Major Sir ki beti hai?': The words which he regretted now turned into the most delighting words ever. 'Shreya Sir ki beti hai?' He kept on saying in his mind and smiled. '_Shreya nahi, Shreya ki behen ki Shaadi hai?! Kisi ki bhi ho, Shreya ki toh nahi hai! Yes!'_ He thought and blushed. He smiled and smiled as he never felt this happy before. He didn't know exactly why was he feeling happy, but he was. Shreya kept staring at him from the corner of her eyes as Kamya spoke to her about some cosmetic brand. She smiled as well. She knew Daya might attack her any moment as he was smiling at her now. She smiled at Kamya after she had finished her boasting and tried to escape when she was pulled back. She turned back and found her pallu's end got stuck to Daya's watch. Daya looked at the watch and then at the pallu and smiled. She detached her pallu and turned but Daya was quick enough and whispered, "Shaadi Mubarak ho Shreya…"

She blushed hard and moved to her father. He kept staring at her when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned is head and Kamya stood smiling. He smiled back.

"Aap akele aaye hai?" Kamya asked looking into his eyes.

That was very uncomfortable, Daya thought. "Haan…" He said and moved that hand slowly. She was about to say something when they heard Mr. Malhotra calling 'DAYA!'

Daya smiled in relief and gestured a 'bye'. Kamya kept staring at him as he walked to the lobby, where Mr. Malhotra was.

~oOo~

"Haan haan, pahunch gaya hun!" Daya said answering Abhijeet on phone. He stood against a tree and lights glittered everywhere in that dark night.

"Toh kaisa hai wahan sab kuch?" Abhijeet said on the other end.

"Haan… thik hi…..." Daya paused as his eyes fell on Shreya. She moved about in the ground with a plateful of sweets in her hand. She was looking so beautiful, he thought. Her blue saare and her long, free hair danced with a rhythm as soft, cold breeze blew from the south. She bent down to touch her elder's feet, and every time she bowed, her hair slipped down her shoulder and covered her face with soft curls. She looked more beautiful when she lifted her head with a smile, and her earrings swung lightly. She smiled and laughed with her cousins and definitely looked the most gorgeous amongst them.

Abhijeet, "Daya?"

Daya, annoyed for being wakened up from his dream, said, "Huh? Haan haan, sab thik hai…. Waise tumne bataya nahi ki Shreya ki behen ki Shaadi hai?"

Abhijeet, "Tum puri baat kahan sunte ho? Waise pata kaise chala?"

Daya, "Kyunki mein abhi Shreya ki behen ki Shaadi mein hi hun."

Abhijeet, "Matlab? Shreya Major sahab ki…?"

Daya, "Haan yaar…" He smiled lightly as Shreya smiled from the other side.

Abhijeet, "Chalo! Matlab beti ke baap ko patana nahi parega!"

"Kya yaar?" Daya blushed when his eyes fell on Shreya. She was coming to him, he figured out quickly. "Acha… mein baad mein baat karta hun…" He whispered.

"Par ky….?" Abhijeet was about to say when he heard the beep, which meant Daya had already disconnected the phone. He smiled and kept the phone down.

Daya looked at her as she walked slowly, really slow, as though she was doing it purposely to make him more impatient. Embarrassed, he looked here and there but how much could a man pretend when he knew what his heart needed the most? Unavoidably, those eyes attached with that of hers and he was lost once again.

"Sir? Laddoo?" She asked holding the plate. Daya slid the phone into his pocket quickly and took one laddoo from the plate, attached with his I-am-totally-innocent smile.

As he swallowed the orange delight, he realized that he was staring at her abnormally. He coughed lightly and said, "Bohut…. Achi… lag rahi ho.."

"Thank You sir." She smiled.

"Achi baat hai na? Hum dono yahan, aise mil gaye?"

"Haan…." She said out of words and bit her lips as she could literally hear bells ringing around her. She was happy, very happy. Daya somewhat had the same feeling but reasoned it as the consequence of long journey. He looked at Shreya. She was smiling, that smile which always played tricks with him. He hated it at times; he hated that awkward silence which made everything so complicated.

"Sir…/Shreya…." Both said together. Their eyes met with each other's and then both smiled innocently. "Tum bolo…" Daya said to avoid another awkward moment.

"Sir aap, Di aur Sameer se mile?"

"Haan…. Mila, yehi kuch der pehle…"

"Sir, you make yourself comfortable, ok? Aur agar aapko kisi bhi chiz ki zarurat ho toh aap mujhe bol dijiyega…" She said and turned to leave.

Daya didn't want the chance to lose her company. "Shreya!" He said loudly and her feet stopped. A blush ran through her face and she turned to him. Daya was now trapped, '_Bula toh liya, ab bolun kya?' _He thought. "Who-woh…" He mumbled while Shreya narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what he was trying to say. This embarrassed Daya even more. "Who…." He said, "Who tumhari didi ki shaadi hai na?"

Shreya wanted to laugh, like seriously, finally, after almost twelve hours he came to know that? "Haan, par aap yeh kyun puch rahe hai…?" She said. He was about to say something when she added, "Kahi aapko yeh toh nahi lag raha ki meri shaadi sach mein hone wali hai?"

Daya laughed shaking his head. "Waise, Sameer is good-looking, I must say!"

"Maine kaha tha na…. He's a very good guy!"

Daya apparently didn't like to hear those words from Shreya but he had to smile. "Ajeeb baat hai na? Itne paas hokar bhi hum dono itne dur the…"

Shreya's eyes widened. "Ji sir?" she said softly.

"M..m…" He said clearing his throat. "Matlab ki… tum Major Sahab ki beti ho aur mujhe kabhi pata bhi nahi chala…."

"Ohh.." She said and Daya sighed in relief. "Haan sir, ajeeb toh hai!"

Daya was still thinking how to continue the conversation when something happened inside him. His inner self started pushing him to tell the truth, that truth which he wanted to tell her long back. "Waise sach kahun toh Shreya…." He said. "Sameer bout acha larka toh hai par jab mujhe laga ki tumhari usse shaadi hone wali hai toh…."

"Toh?" She interrupted looking deep into his eyes. He led a deep breath as her eyes attached his with hers. "Toh…. Toh mein bohut dar gaya tha…." A voice came right from his heart.

"Kyun?" She said staring deep into his eyes.

With every second the stare became more intense when: "Shreya…." Somebody called and broke their stare. Both, founding themselves back on earth, looked at each other embarrassed and Shreya rushed from there controlling her blushes. He just stared at her as she ran bare foot on the grass, holding her sari a bit high.

"KYUN?" He smiled passionately. He smiled again and once again till those smiles changed into blushes. _'Kyun?'_ He blushed, _'Bohut saarein 'Kyun' aa gaye hai mere zindagi mein. Lagta hai ab in 'kyun' ka jawab dhundna hi parega…' _He thought.

**A/N:** Sorry if it was too long. Thanks a lot for reading :)


End file.
